Aurora Ferran
Aurora 'Rorii' Ferran is a famed Jedi Knight and the twin sister of Caden Ferran. She is also the daughter of SPARTAN war hero Ethan Ferran and his wife, Rebecca. Later in life, she was promoted to the rank of General within the Coalition and became the leader of the Phantom Legion. Following the Collapse, and the majority of the Coalition's leadership perishing, she also became the leader of both Hellcat Squadran and the Coalition remnants. History Childhood A short time after the Renner triplets were born in 2250, Aurora, along with her twin brother Caden, were born to Special Operations SPARTAN Ethan Ferran and his wife, Rebecca. Andre Richardson and Ryan Ferran, both strong Jedi, began training Aurora and her brother in the art of combat from a very young age. She showed some potential as a fighter, but this was downplayed due to Caden surpassing her in all techniques. When she left for the Jedi Academy with her brother, she actually had a single master for her entire three year duration, unlike Caden, who was the Padawan of many over the course of his apprenticeship. After returning home, the bond between Caden and herself became farther apart. As he grew overconfident, she grew humble and content. Even though her abilities were no match against Caden's, she accepted his superiority and used it as lessons to help her get better. When Caden started training with Dark Side powers, she allowed him to teach her Force Lightning, a technique that got her in trouble with the Jedi Masters. Although she was disciplined, she was let off with warnings. After this incident, Caden left to begin searching for Holocrons, leaving Aurora behind. She began training even harder with her lightsaber and Force techniques, trying to match her older sibling. She attempted to master the use of a double-bladed and regular lightsaber at the same time, but the immediate result was a miserable failure. However, she perservered and eventually was considered a master at the craft. Adult Life Caden's Abduction When Caden was taken by Darth Draken, it took a heavy toll on Aurora. She, along with her father and uncle, began a tireless search for him. Soon, she left with Andre to find evidence about the ship that took Caden. They fought their way through a pirate controlled compound, only to find an old enemy of Andre's that should have been in jail. After interrogating him, they left with information regarding the whereabouts of the ship. Soon after, Aurora accompanied both Andre and her father Ethan to a deserted world in the Outer Rim. They arrived and entered a nearly deserted compound, finding no security. When they reached the center of the compund, they found Caden, along with three other Sith. After a lengthy battle, one of the Sith were knocked out, and Ethan was incapacitated, force to watch his son nearly kill Andre. However, Ethan was able to distract Draken, allowing Caden to break free of his control. With this, Caden proceeded to slaughter both Draken and the other Sith, who had mortally wounded Aurora, leaving her unconcious due to blood loss. As she was taken to a ship for medical attention, her brother was failed to be seen escaping the facility as it was being destroyed. Tournament on Mortis While still grieving the loss of her brother, Aurora was selected to be one of an elite group of Light Side Force users to compete in a tournament on Mortis. She, along with the others, began to fight a variety of Darksiders. Aurora lost in the finals of the first tournament to Darksider Darth Nymeria. Sennes Cerurec offered to stay behind to fight the second tournament alone, but Aurora and the rest of the group, aside from Darth Agonon, stayed with him. Before the next tournament could begin Aurora began creating a friendship with Nymeria, and later, Sennes betrayed them and trapped both Aurora and rival Lightsider Loran Bendak in a cave, forced to fend for themselves. As time passed, the two grew closer to each other, and they eventually escaped. Once back at the tournament, Loran jumped in to fight once lightsider Dinaya Orsladewas defeated, but he was attacked and mortally wounded by the famed terrorist Sith Darth Alghul. Aurora entered a ferocious duel with Alghul, eventually killing him. While returning to Earth, Aurora continued creating close friendships with the other surviving Lightsiders, even becoming emotionally involved with Loran Bendak. Attacks by the Janzi Later, a terrorist organization began to attack various targets in Coalition space, including an African spaceport. She, along with her father, and later Ziva Harper, were the only ones tasked with taking down the organization. However, through father's searchings, learned that her lost brother was not only alive, but also working with them. Her father told her of this, which devastated her. However, she was able to pull herself together enough to go and attempt to capture her brother before other authorities could, as to save him from imprisonment or execution. Onwards She continued her service as both Jedi and military commander, helping keep peace throughout the galaxy and doing her part in fighting back invaders during the Ancient Reaper War. Following the death of her father, Ethan, she was promoted to the rank of general and was given command of the Phantom Legion, which Ethan had previously been head of. Personality Aurora is a very kind and gentle girl who isn't afraid to put herself into harm's way to protect others, family or otherwise. She is not as competitive as her brother Caden, but won't back down from a challenge. Also unlike Caden, she is very hunble and does not brag about her victories and successes, even when she occassionally beats Caden in duels. She is not extremely strong in the Force, with even some padawans surpassing her skills. While many Jedi and Sith can perfect over twenty abilities, she has only been able to master five. She is an expert at channelling her Force powers into pushes, healing, lightning, repulse, and senses. Her Force Sense is nearly unsurpassed, while she can easily shoot lightning bolts or channel it into her lightsabers. Even so, her abilites past this are minimal at best. However, what she lacks in Force abilities, she can make up for in her saber abilites. She fights very uncoventionally, not only by duel wielding lightsabers, but using a double-bladed saber as one of the two. Until she was 22, she was very bad at this strategy, but was determined to master it. By the time Caden returned from an elongated treasure hunting trip when they were 24, she had mastered the art. This is only enchanced when she channels Force Lightning into the saber blades. However, she was still a very talented fighter if she is forced to use only one of the two lightsabers in her possession. Combat Like her brother Caden, Aurora uses two lightsabers in combat. And, while not as much of an expert in lightsaber combat as her brother, she does rival many in the use of Force powers. To this end, she tends to include various Force techniques into her lightsaber fighting styles, which include Jar'Kai, Niman, and Soresu (descriptions below). Also, she uped the lethality of these styles by duel-wielding both a normal lightsaber and a dual-bladed one, a very risky and uncommon combination. Also, she adds to this further by charging her blades with Force Lightning, a power she has mastered after her brother taught it to her when they were both young. Jar'Kai- The use of multiple lightsabers in combat. Niman- An attempted balance of all the lightsaber forms, Niman is a highly successful form in the hands of a creative mind. Many who excel at this form include Force attacks with their lightsaber stikes, something which is vital for winning many encounters. Soresu- This form is mostly defensive, originally developed to block incoming fire. Eventually, it evolved into a type of style which favored long, drawn out fights, with the user's opponent usually being beaten after expending all of their energy, while the Soresu user saved their own. Relationships Caden Ferran Aurora looks up to her brother more than anyone else in her life. In her early childhood and even into her teenage years, she did everything she could to try and impress him and get his attention. As she got older, she did grow out of this habit to an extent. When he went missing after the Draken Incident, she was visibly heartbroken. Loran Bendak When Aurora first encountered Loran, they immediatly got off on the wrong foot. However, through the events on Mortis, she began to warm up to him. She began to fall for him when his cocky attitude was destroyed while the two of them were trapped helplessly in a cave. This expanded even more when the two of them were alone together in the medical bay of their ship on the way back to Earth. Gallery Aurora Ferran Robes.jpg|Aurora's Robes for both Jedi and Chancellor work Aurora Ferran's Lightsaber 1.jpg|Aurora's traditional blue, single bladed lightsaber Aurora Ferran's Lightsaber 2.jpg|Aurora's double-bladed lightsaber Aurora Ferran 3.jpeg Aurora Ferran 4.jpeg Category:Characters